Cobalt Blaster
Cobalt Blaster (Japanese: コバルトブラスター, Kobaruto Burasutaa) is a Power-Type B-Daman; the evolution of Cobalt Saber Fire, and the first B-Daman to use the Cartridge System. It was only released in Japan as a Starter on July 21, 2005 for 840円, and comes packaged with the Stealth Drive Shot. It is one of the only six B-Daman that used the Cartridge System, with the others being Gatling Hades, Chrome Harrier, Variable Kaiser, Meteor Dragon, and Comet Dragon. It appeared in Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! as Yamato Delgado's last B-Daman. (Note:The status of this B-Daman is based on the game "B-Daman Fire Spirits GBA") Cartridge Armor Cartridge Helmet: Blaster Sight As the first Cartridge System B-Daman, Cobalt Blaster's Cartridge Helmet is separate from the body and is placed manually; like with the Blaster Core System. Of course, this Cartridge Helmet, the Blaster Sight, does not fail to resemble the previous Cobalt models. Complete with its signature, blue horn for aiming and some hot-rod-flame stickers with "BATTLE B-DAMAN" around the piece, it is finalized with its blue-eye decals; albeit emulating a rather serious outlook when compared to its previous iterations. Cartridge Arms: Hold Power Arms Cobalt Blaster's Hold Power Arms feature red, ring-like Cartridge holders used for manually holding said Cartridge when not in use. They can be folded off to the side as another means of storage. Alongside this however, is the unique feature of these Arms. Similar to Helio Breaker from the Zero System, when these Arms are placed on the figure they press and push against the Hold Parts of the Cartridge Body to give an increase in strength to this Power-Type B-Daman. Cartridge Foot: Balance Foot The Cartridge Foot of this B-Daman are different from the Feet of the previous Zero and Blaster Core Systems, in which this part is now one-piece; meaning that it lost articulation ability, but strengthened stability. Connected at the front of the B-Daman, a separate, blue holding-piece can be placed for extra stablilization. The reason for all of this added stability, in this piece, the Balance Foot, is because the Cartridge Triggers can potentially cause their B-Daman to lose balance with the floor of the playing field. Cartridge Body: Drive Body The Cartridge Body of Cobalt Blaster compromises the main aspect of the Cartridge System. There are four pegs; two for the Cartridge Arms and two for the Cartridge Feet. Cobalt Blaster uses the Drive Body, which features a small Drive Strip, and when used in conjunction with Cobalt Blaster's Hold Power Arms, give a significant burst of power. Cartridge Trigger Cobalt Blaster includes a Cartridge Trigger ''that can be changed between two modes by means of a simple sliding mechanism: Single or Cartridge Shot. As its name suggests, the Single Shot Mode can only fire one B-Dama at a time (like most B-Daman in the older Zero and Blaster Core Systems). The Cartridge Shot Mode, however, allows one to shoot ''two B-Dama (Whether a standard one and a Strike Shot and vice-versa) at a time by means of the bullet casing-like Cartridge; great for a small emulation of Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman or a surprise attack. However, this gimmick still shares the same weakness as Rapid Fire-Types, in which accuracy is hindered as a result. The Trigger itself is quite a long piece, which may slow down the rate of firing, but the length is necessary for Cartridge Shots. Customization Cobalt Blaster can be bought either as a Starter or in a Special Set, which includes a Double Grip for Cobalt Blaster, Cartridge System Barrel and Magazine, DHB Unit, six glass marbles, two Cartridges, six Strike Shots (two Metal, one Drive, one Speed, one Stealth and one Stealth Drive), and three target pins. By equipping all these parts, Cobalt Blaster has Power, Accuracy, Rapid Fire, Control, and Balance, so it won't fall over when firing B-DaBalls. Strike Shot Compatibility Cobalt Blaster works best with the Drive Shot, Stealth Drive Shot, Spike Shot, Metal Shot, and the Speed Shot. Other Versions *[[Cobalt Blaster Special Set|'Cobalt Blaster Special Set']] - Includes Cobalt Blaster with a DHB Unit, System Magazine, System Barrel, Grip, EZ Target and twelve B-Dama (six normal, one Drive Shot, one Stealth Shot, one Stealth Drive Shot, one Speed Shot and one Metal Shot). *[[Cobalt Blaster Cartridge Rensya Edition|'Cobalt Blaster Cartridge Rensya Edition']] - Clear red and orange recolour (Cobalt Blaster Shining Form) equipped with the Cartridge System Rensya Trigger Limited Version. *[[Cobalt Blaster Drive Cannon|'Cobalt Blaster Drive Cannon']] - Digital B-Daman IR Control System variant. *'Cobalt Blaster Crystal Ver.' - Tournament prize. Molded in a clear re-color. *'Legend Blaster - '''Red recolour of blue part of cobalt blaster with fire strip decals and purple head plate and visor. *'Cobalt Blaster Full Cartridge Ver.' - Unproduced limited sale model before the producted 106 Cobalt Blaster. Comes with 3 Stealth Drive Shots. Sold for 840円 in June 2005 at the WHF. *[[Dress-Up Stickers Cobalt Blaster|'Dress-Up Stickers Cobalt Blaster']] - Includes extra decals for intended use with Cobalt Blaster. Gallery Cobalt Blaster.jpg|The 112: Cobalt Blaster Special Set. CobaltBlasterCommercial.jpg|Cobalt Blaster commercial screenshot. bm-1060001.JPG 21310055674431_960_large.jpg|Cobalt Blaster toybox back coblatblasterparts.jpg|Cobalt Blaster Parts 21312200940756_285_large.jpg|Cobalt Blaster Sticker Sheet ko05-7-a19.jpg|Cobalt Blaster in CoroCoro Magazine 2005 magscancobaltblaster.jpg|Cobalt Blaster introduction for new cartridge system s-l1000.jpg|Cobalt Blaster Clear Version File:VG_Season2_Cobalt_Blaster1.PNG|Cobalt Blaster in ''Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirit (Video Game) cblaster whf.JPG|Cobalt Blaster Limited unproduced (WHF release) Anime 4567y312421.JPG 6i79679.JPG ery35.JPG 34745745.JPG 686476A.JPG WQ3ER.JPG rtgd.JPG jrtjrtu6.JPG Y5Y54Y54Y.JPG I6U88658 65865 856.JPG trjjtyj.JPG TRYH5EYW4WQ.JPG Category:B-Damans Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Power Type Category:Drive Strip B-Daman